Unbroken Promises
'Experience' By Mary C. from Las Vegas, NV I decided to title our story unbroken promises because of now that we have learned The Secret I know that no matter what happens everything we have is based on the promise of a universal law - a law that cannot ever be broken. On March 23rd 2005 as I was shopping and my husband was preparing to play golf with a friend, my world was turned upside down. My husband, is the owner of a successful million dollar business. I was a stay-at-home mom. He played golf most, if not, everyday. I shopped, took care of our 5-year old son, and watched over the household. I had absolutely zero worries and neither did he, except trying to break 80 on his scorecard. Instead of breaking 80 on that day I received a phone call from him telling me that he had been in an accident and was driving himself to the hospital. When I got at the hospital I found him in the waiting room almost in shock while one of the administrators had him trying to fill out forms. (He had two broken arms, of which his right arm was broken in two pieces at the elbow and how he drove himself to the hospital is a different story entirely.) The business that I thought could run itself could not. The business, as I soon found out, was built around my husband, and since he was no longer able to operate it on a day to day basis it started going downhill like a runaway freight train. We had health insurance, but had built it around extremely large deductibles to avoid high monthly premiums. As such our savings, which had been substantial, went down quickly and I was forced to go to work since my husband, who spent most of his time using a computer keyboard, was unable to work as he had in the past. In my childhood I had gone through religious training and had a set of beliefs but none of them included this situation. I had not been to a religious service in years and in fact thought that most of those beliefs were for someone else. It wasn't until a neighbor put his arm around my husband when he was at our neighborhood mail box and told him that he was praying for him did any sort of thought like that come back into our home. Our life that had been perfect and then turned into a nightmare turned once again into a space where a light could be seen. My husband was always an optimist but even he had begun to wonder, "why me!" Now that we have The Secret and live the principles everyday our lives are infinitely better. Even though we were attending church again the teachings we were learning weren't always clear until we received The Secret. Are we back financially to where we were before his accident? - no, not yet! But, amazing things have happened for us. My husband downloaded from The Secret website and a check from the universe and filled it out in the amount of $10,000.00 and in the space of just a few days we were within a few hundred dollars of that amount from unexpected sources. Does The Secret work? Is the sun going to come up in the morning? It's the same answer and the same laws at work. Thank you so very, very, much for bringing this into the world so that everyone who watches or listens to its message can find peace! (Incidentally, we have purchased copies for all of our immediate family members and even my husbands first wife and it has had a tremendous impact in ALL their lives.) About Mary C. from Las Vegas, NV: Happily married and raising a 7-year old son in the paradise called southern Nevada. ---- Back to The Secret: Case Studies http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Case Studies:The Secret